


La caduta di Neville

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Game of Thrones References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: La caduta di Neville - GoT references/crossoverNeville aveva sette anni e mezzo e urlava a squarcia gola, terrorizzato.Il mondo era un guazzabuglio di colori indistinti, lui urlava ed urlava guardando il volto ridente e tranquillo di suo zio alla finestra. Lo zio Alphard, che conosceva da una vita, era un assassino: rideva e lo teneva appeso nel vuoto per la caviglia. Neville urlava così forte da non riuscire a capire le sue stupidaggini, invece quel pazzo scriteriato rideva e rideva. Un altro volto si affacciò alla finestra - e presto lo seguirono le mani, poi un piatto colmo di una torta glassata che scintillava alla luce del sole. Zia Mabel, lungi dal fermare suo marito, attirava la sua attenzione con l’invitante meringata.Neville stava per implorare l’aiuto della donna, ma poi accadde qualcosa di terribile.Ci fu uno strattone.Per prendere il piatto, zio Alphard aveva lasciato andare la sua caviglia (...)





	La caduta di Neville

**_La caduta di Neville_**

 

Neville era molto più grosso degli altri bambini, e con le gambe storte.

Questo almeno secondo un impietoso, non richiesto giudizio ricevuto un pomeriggio d’estate dalla mamma di un altro bambino. Neville era un bambino buono: aveva finto di non sentire continuando a giocare con il suo soldatino. Tanto ci aveva pensato sua nonna Augusta a redarguire quella signora un po’ troppo esuberante. Neville non aveva ben compreso la sua risposta, ma dopo quel giorno la signora Traves non si era più vista.

Neville viveva con la nonna in una grande casa di mattoni rossi, circondata da un rigoglioso giardino. Lei ripeteva in continuazione che il giardino andava disinfestato dagli gnomi, raccomandandogli di non andare a cercare rogne nell’erba alta, tuttavia quella era l’unica delle innumerevoli raccomandazioni  della nonna che Neville non seguiva.  
Amava esplorare il giardino, specialmente in autunno e in primavera: era affascinato dalle piante, dai fiori magici. A volte correva fuori la mattina presto per vedere sbocciare i fiori.

Aveva sette anni, un mucchio di giocattoli ed una nuova scopa giocattolo nuova fiammante, ma viveva con la nonna perché i suoi erano… i suoi genitori non potevano occuparsi di lui. Neville andava a trovarli ogni mese al San Mungo. Non lo riconoscevano neppure. La nonna diceva che erano eroi, che durante l’ultima guerra una donna cattiva di nome Bellatrix Lestrange li aveva torturati fino alla follia, ma loro non avevano ceduto l’informazione richiesta.

Nessuno dei bambini che Neville frequentava gli chiedeva mai dei suoi genitori. Era una specie di tacita regola che durava da sempre. Ma, quando i giochi e la merenda volgevano al termine, Neville guardava le loro madri ed i loro padri venire a prenderli, abbracciandoli amorevolmente e scortandoli fino al cancello del giardino dopo aver chiacchierato a lungo.  
Neville faceva sempre finta di niente.

Neville aveva sette anni e mezzo e urlava a squarcia gola, terrorizzato.  
Il mondo era un guazzabuglio di colori indistinti, lui urlava ed urlava guardando il volto ridente e tranquillo di suo zio alla finestra. Lo zio Alphard, che conosceva da una vita, era un assassino: rideva e lo teneva appeso nel vuoto per la caviglia. Neville urlava così forte da non riuscire a capire le sue stupidaggini, intanto quel pazzo scriteriato rideva. Un altro volto si affacciò alla finestra - e presto lo seguirono le mani, poi un piatto colmo di una torta glassata che scintillava alla luce del sole. Zia Mabel, lungi dal fermare suo marito, attirava la sua attenzione con l’invitante meringata.  
Neville stava per implorare l’aiuto della donna, ma poi accadde qualcosa di terribile.  
Ci fu uno strattone.  
Per prendere il piatto, zio Alphard aveva lasciato andare la sua caviglia.

Ed in quel momento, mentre precipitava verso la siepe dal secondo piano, accadde qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Neville scoprì di poter volare.

Non era proprio volare - sapeva che i maghi potevano volare solo con le scope, o degli incantesimi… ma se quello non era un incantesimo, ci andava molto vicino: ad un tratto aveva guardato la siepe venirgli incontro a quella velocità mostruosa e la sua caduta era rallentata.  
Poteva atterrare perfettamente sul morbido, lì dove le ortensie esplodevano di colore alla luce del sole.  
Non si sarebbe fatto male, perché il suo volo era diventato una lenta, dolcissima scivolata.

 

Atterrò sano e salvo ed un attimo dopo tutti erano accanto a lui, la nonna, gli zii e perfino il giardiniere.  
Aveva manifestato per la prima volta i suoi poteri magici, non era un Magonò.  
La nonna aveva organizzato una cena pantagruelica per celebrare.

 

* *  
Da quel giorno al goffo, taciturno Neville Paciock iniziarono a piacere le altezze.

Non i manici di scopa - che gli ispiravano ancora un terrore quasi reverenziale - ne’ i tappeti volanti, che tanto erano fuori legge e non se ne vedeva uno da prima della sua nascita, non il volo in se’ e per se’: l’arrampicarsi.

Non sapeva come quella lenta scivolata potesse avere a che fare con la sua nuova passione, ma era abbastanza intelligente, alla sua età, da capire che sarebbe stato assai poco saggio riprovarci. I maghi non volavano senza l’ausilio di scope, incantesimi o tappeti magici e ciò che gli era accaduto, diceva la nonna, era solo frutto della situazione. Significava solo che era un mago.

Arrampicarsi era un’altra cosa. Neville cercava gli ostacoli, ogni appiglio, i suoi occhi castani, seri come non mai scandagliavano le pareti, i muretti più o meno alti - e poi con calma, dominando i battiti del cuore e le vertigini, la sua mente si metteva a lavoro. Gradino dopo gradino, sporgenza dopo sporgenza, dominando la paura - era come comporre uno dei puzzle che gli piacevano tanto insieme alla nonna, come un rompicapo in uno dei suoi libri. Non era un incantesimo complicato, ne’ un gesto da eroe. Doveva solo continuare di appiglio in appiglio fino alla cima.

Se si stancava, chiudeva gli occhi un attimo, respirava a fondo, dimenticava che esisteva il suolo sotto di se’, così non aveva la tentazione di abbassare gli occhi. Poi continuava. Ed arrivava in cima.

Lo faceva solo se nessuno lo guardava, credeva che non ci sarebbe riuscito di fronte a qualcun altro, nemmeno a sua nonna.

Agilmente arrivò alla casetta sull’albero che non aveva mai raggiunto prima e con cui gli altri bambini giocavano sempre ogni volta che venivano lì, di nascosto da sua nonna usò il muro, invece delle scale, per arrivare alla sua camera al terzo piano.

Era il suo segreto, il suo trionfo più grande, la nonna avrebbe dato di matto se lo avesse saputo, ma questo non gli faceva paura, anzi. Era una cosa che lui, grassoccio, timido e con le gambe storte, sapeva fare bene.

 

Nemmeno le umiliazioni che sarebbero venute, nemmeno lo scontro costante con la Scuola e la timidezza avrebbero cancellato quella segreta felicità.

 

 

 

* *

Neville Paciock avrebbe riscoperto della segreta felicità dopo quasi sei anni di umiliazione scolastica.  
Forse questa volta l’avere una bacchetta sua e non la vecchia, gloriosa bacchetta di suo padre c’entrava davvero qualcosa. Il potere scorreva da lui alla bacchetta, poteva sentirlo, mai gli era successa una cosa simile con la bacchetta di suo padre.

Neville non usava la magia per arrampicarsi, però. Alla fine del suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts la vita aveva iniziato a cambiare per lui. Si era del tutto lasciato alle spalle il ragazzino grassoccio che aveva quasi rischiato di uccidersi con un manico di scopa al primo anni. Il ragazzo che premeva la faccia contro la spessa parete di pietra dell’Ufficio Misteri era alto, snello, con guance incavate e  una folta zazzera di riccioli scuri sulla fronte.

Restò lì a quasi sei metri dal suolo, senza pensare che era la prima volta che saliva così in alto - non voleva permettere all sua mente di sfiorare quel pensiero - la guancia premuta contro il freddo viscido, ad ascoltare.

Harry e gli altri erano nella stanza a fianco. Quel maledetto cortile di pietra era un ostacolo apparentante insormontabile, lì finiva la loro corsa. Il suo unico sbocco era quella enorme caverna senza fine, che sprofondava nel buio. Harry pensava  che ogni minuto concesso al tempo era un minuto di vita sottratto al suo padrino, Neville glielo aveva letto in faccia.  
Ed in un momento di strana lucidità, dopo quella folle fuga da Hogwarts, glielo aveva detto.  
Vado a vedere cosa c’è di là, torno subito.

All’inizio Harry non voleva che si dividessero, nemmeno gli altri erano d’accordo. Ma Neville si sentiva sicuro per la prima volta da quella sera - quella terribile sera - ed aveva insistito.

Ci metterò un secondo. Non é così profondo quel tunnel, si vede una luce contro quella parete. Se vedo il tuo padrino, corro subito da te.

 

In realtà il tunnel era brevissimo e si apriva su un’altra caverna sotterranea, solo che questa era davvero gigantesca. L’aria era pervasa da una misteriosa luce azzurra. Faceva freddissimo, strani riverberi cerulei vagavano sulle pareti di pietra come se da qualche parte ci fosse dell’acqua. E proprio al centro di quella immane caverna, stava una specie di immensa torre di  viscida pietra pervasa dall’umidità.

Il muro proseguiva liscio e senza finestre, ma era fatto di blocchi sconnessi - c’era una sola finestra, vicino alla cima.  
La mente di Neville si era svuotata come per magia.  
Ognuno di quegli appigli era uno scalino.  
Quasi non vedeva l’altezza, orribile, vertiginosa.  
Non era particolarmente bravo negli incantesimi di librazione, e poi avrebbe potuto attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno… anche se non avevano visto nessuno, Neville non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere spiato.  
Quella era l’unica cosa sensata da fare.

Gli bastò appoggiare entrambi i piedi sul primo gradino di pietra per sentirsi scendere addosso una sicurezza ancestrale.  
Dimenticò i sei metri che gli sbarravano lo sguardo in verticale, si concentrò solo sulle sporgenze di quella bizzarra costruzione.

Qui il resto di un cornicione, lì l’ennesimo mattone sporgente… si fermò a respirare tre volte, la terza fu davvero difficile, temette di non farcela. Ma la struttura era meno viscida di quello che sembrava. Nessuna pietra crollò quando la usò come gradino, e poi Neville iniziò a sentire delle voci.

Si bloccò con le braccia aperte, saldamente ancorato  a due sporgenze di pietra.

All’improvviso sentiva il gocciolio remoto di quell’acqua chissà dove, misto alle voci.

Una era femminile e sconosciuta ma l’altra quella maschile era…   _lenta e strascicata ed innegabilmente familiare._ Neville si sentì gelare il sangue.  
Chiuse gli occhi contro il gelo della parete, il suo primo istinto era di scendere, subito: se quello era Lucius Malfoy, allora era tutto sbagliato!  
 _Una trappola, ecco cos’era: una trappola!_

Ma scendere richiedeva la stessa concentrazione richiesta dalla salita e non era impresa che si potesse compiere con la fretta ed il cuore gonfio in gola. Neville iniziò a muoversi piano di lato, mirando ad un grosso resto di davanzale… poi però la sua attenzione venne di nuovo attirata dalle voci.

Solo riconoscere quella maschile gli aveva fatto passare di mente tutto il resto, ma adesso che ci pensava, non era proprio sicuro che si trattasse di Malfoy.  
Cioé, poteva essere.

Lui aveva sentito il signor Malfoy parlare qualche volta, la sua voce poi era molto simile a quella di Draco… solo che la voce dalla finestra gemeva, anelava, e proprio nell’attimo in cui Neville aveva deciso di concentrarsi di nuovo sulla prossima pietra, parlò di nuovo fugando ogni suo dubbio.

“Abbiamo tempo… lascialo arrivare là dove deve!”

 

La voce femminile gli rispose qualcosa, bassa e stridula, spaventò Neville come il gracchiare di un corvo nella notte.  
Invece di afferrare la pietra alla sua sinistra, Neville afferrò quella immediatamente sopra di se’.  
L’ultimo gradino prima del davanzale della finestra.

 

Si portò prudentemente di lato, in modo da non spuntare proprio nell’ogiva - e poi si appiattì contro una rientranza della roccia.  
Era una nicchia perfetta.  
Se quello era davvero Malfoy - e la cosa era grave, gravissima - voleva esserne sicuro prima di avvertire Harry e gli altri. Voleva vederlo con i propri occhi.

Adesso che era così vicino, però, la bassa cacofonia di voci rivelò la sua vera natura.  
Quella sequela di ansiti ravvicinati… la voce di corvo che quasi gridava… Neville arrossì.

Ma capitavano davvero tutte a lui!

 

Gli bastava sporgere un po’ la testa, togliere di mezzo quell’angolo di pietra e lo fece.  
Giusto per accertarsene.  
Giusto per tornare subito da Harry, se… là dietro c’era Lucius Malfoy, alle spalle della donna dalla stridula voce di corvo.

Lei era piegata in due, i lunghi capelli neri scarmigliati a coprire quasi del tutto il suo volto - dietro di lei, Malfoy la teneva forte per i fianchi e tutti e due erano incredibilmente impegnati. Malfoy ansimava e la strattonava, la veste intorno alle caviglie, ad ogni strattone la donna dai capelli neri gemeva - “lasciali arrivare nel labirinto, lasciali arrivare, c’è tempo, tempo…”

Accadde tutto molto in fretta.  
La donna con i capelli neri alzò le spalle, forse per aggrapparsi a suo cognato, ed i suoi occhi neri dardeggiarono in direzione della finestra di pietra.

 

“Ehi!”  
“Smettila, Lucius! Lucius! C’è qualcuno!”  
Il suo piede trovò subito il gradino benedetto, ma la voce della donna risuonò ancora e questa volta piena di disperazione:  
“Ci ha visti!”  
Sparì dalla finestra, aggrappandosi di nuovo allo spigolo, ma era troppo tardi per rimediare: Neville si sentì afferrare per il davanti della veste.  
I suoi piedi persero ogni appiglio, si ritrovò a dover contare solo sulle braccia - e di colpo i freddi occhi grigi di Malfoy riempivano il suo campo visivo. Lo aveva agguantato per il davanti della tunica. Quasi sorrideva, Neville non riusciva a decifrare la sua espressione… era calmo, quasi divertito.  
“Sei una faccia conosciuta, ragazzo…”  
Lo prendeva in giro? Neville non era nelle condizioni di rispondere. La sua bacchetta era a chilometri di distanza, nella sua tasca, e quasi contro la sua volontà, guardò di nuovo la donna alle spalle di Malfoy. Aveva la sensazione di conoscerla già ma non era una bella sensazione. Comunque non era la madre di Draco, lei era bionda…  
“Ci ha visti!” ripetè istericamente lei tenendosi la tunica ancora slacciata  contro il seno.  
Malfoy le indirizzò un cenno stizzito: “L’hai già detto, Bella.”

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Improvvisamente le mani gli sudavano, ma doveva tenerle sul cornicione, ad ogni costo. Alle sue spalle, metri e metri di vuoto, solo il braccio di Malfoy tra se’ e l’abisso… e quella donna, quella donna coi capelli neri era quella che aveva torturato fino alla follia i suoi genitori… se non fosse stato in quella situazione, Neville avrebbe dato libero sfogo alla sua neonata, immensa rabbia, solo che  a quanto pareva questa era proprio l’ultima preoccupazione di Lucius Malfoy.  
“Sai tenere un segreto, ragazzo?”  
“N- non lo d-dirò a nessuno! N- nessuno giuro…!”  
Ma che gliene importava se Malfoy se la faceva anche dieci volte? Quella era Bellatrix Lestrange e lui la voleva morta!  
Come se avesse potuto leggere la sua mente, Lucius fece un sorrisino serafico, quasi triste.  
“Peccato, dicono tutti così… ” sospirò - " _Lo faccio per amore._ "

E lo spinse nel vuoto.  



End file.
